Lionel Andraro
Lionel Andraro * Male *High Elf *Wizard *Chaotic Good *5' 6" *108 lbs. *109 years old Origin Lionel is the child of elven parents, and lived the first 70 years of his life in Myth Drannor, in the heart of the forest of Cormanthor. His father, Helder Andraro, was exiled from Cormanthor before just before Lionel's 30th birthday, for reasons unclear to Lionel. Helder and his wife, Fhadiana, moved their family to Daerlur, which is where Lionel lived until his 100th birthday. At that point, Lionel left his family (presumably forever). Lionel's older borther, Vanadiron, remained with his family. As a very young elf (approximately 40 years old, just 10 years into the family's exile in Daerlur), Lionel's mother was killed by an tall, cloaked, unknown human wizard in a barfight. (Fhadiana was minding the bar in the Chimney Sweeps tavern when a stray bolt of lightning struck her.) While Vanadiron hid under a bar and tried to wait out the argument while tending to his mother, Lionel rushed at the wizard in anger but was casually tossed aside by a focused bolt of greenish energy. The apparent wizard then teleported out of the bar, and Lionel has not seen him since. Lionel was left with a large scar along his left side from the energy burst and rage beyond comprehension. While Helder was largely sad and somewhat pitiful prior to this tragedy, his wife's death caused him to be even more sorrowful, eventually wasting away to little more than an empty shell. His brother Vanadiron saw his mother's death as an indictment against any interaction with humans in particular, and the surface in general. When he came of age, he begged his father to return with him to Myth Drannor, although his father refused, and still kept any details or reasons behind his exile to himself. Unlike his father and brother, Lionel grew to hate both the elven race which exiled his family, and the humans who he and his father were forced to serve. His scar serves as a constant reminder to him of the failure of his race to nurture him, his father to protect his mother, and his own lack of power to avenge her. He buried himself in study and the local temple, consumed with a thirst for knowledge that would leave to the power he craves to avenge his mother. As soon as Lionel came of age, he immediately fled his family for a life devoted to searching for and finding the mysterious wizard who killed his mother. Because of his bitterness toward humans, he favors non-human companions, and strongly distrusts humans as well as most elves--although he cannot contain his spite toward the high elves. He pooled all of his worldly goods to buy passage to the Sword Coast, where he has heard stories of incredible magic and power being centered. Along the way, his own magic has grown in power, although he continues to study and seek even deeper secrets and paths to yet greater heights. Most recently, Lionel has begun to have strange dreams. Every five nights, he has a strange series of apocalyptic dreams. The world is destroyed by cold, then choking fumes, lightning storms, and the waves of acid, followed by horrible fire. Each time, the dream ends with ten evil eyes glaring out from the darkness. Lionel has also felt a strange pull to travel to Greenest, south on the Sword Coast. He has begun to believe the answer to his strange dreams–and his thirst for power–awaits him there.